


Game Over.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gore, M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel Heyman has let people play his game for as long as he can remember; the thrill of killing still as fresh in him as it was in his college years.<br/>Being the mastermind behind a string disappearances dating back to 1990 can, at times, be pretty stressful, but as Joel corners his newest victim, his body is just itching further for the stress release of bloodshed.<br/>Using promises of a new job and a loving date, this one is just going to be too easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over.

Joel slowly turned the blade around in his calloused hands, the moonlight of the open window barely illuminating the cool steel.

It was a hot night.

He held the sharp side in his palm, letting the fine edges scratch lightly against his skin, eyes closed, head back.

His mind wandered- it was time

The broken man's longing slowly gnawed him inside out, the feeling twisting and turning in his stomach, making it hard to swallow.

It was just like the last time. Just like everytime _._

The game had already been set out long ago, the pieces carefully crafted and placed by Joel's own, steady hand.

The man sighed in frustration. He could almost _taste_ the metallic tang of desire on his tongue, the need dripping down the back of his throat as he swallowed, spreading it's poison through his bloodstream. It bubbled lazily under his skin, swallowing his whole being with nothing but the internal screeches for relief.

He continued to roll his head backward, subjecting his thumb to tracing over the sharp edge of the heavy metal, the handle now tightly in his grasp.

It was so close, the sticky liquid that would splatter his pale flesh and seep greedily into his clothes, staining his skin bright scarlet.

A feeble knocking at the door snapped the male out of his trance, his head shooting up, eyes sharp and ready. He clicked his flip knife back into itself with a practised flick of his wrist, slipping the now hidden blade in-between the couch cushions.

"Coming!" A stranger's voice called from Joel's mouth, a voice that hadn't just been fantasising murder and bloodshed.

Reaching the door frame, the stranger pulled the latch off, turning the key and opening the door.

The sight before Joel gave him an overwhelming sense of elation.

The young, timid man he was met with smiled warmly up at Joel, making the other's fingers itch with anticipation to cut off his pretty little lips first.

"Hey, Joel! Sorry my shift finished so late I-" The cheery man paused and peeked inside with a confused expression, squinting. "Why are you sitting in the dark? You're gonna hurt your eyes, Donut."

Joel laughed lightly, flicking the light switch next to the door. "I guess I didn't notice. And that's Caboose to you."

The apartment sprung to life, immaculate wooden flooring filling up most of the area, white lampshades and decor making up most of Joel's decorating with a few framed posters here and there. An easy-wipe couch and a couple of well-used beanbags sat in front of a rather expensive-looking flatscreen hung on the wall, several consoles sat together underneath on a small set of shelves. Everything was neatly organized and clean, from the glass coasters on the man's coffee table to Joel's extensive game collection, it's alphabetical glory amassed on two bloodless bookcases.

There was not a spec of dust or even so much as the smudge of a stain to be found anywhere, something Joel heavily prided himself with.

Ray rolled his eyes at the other's comment, readying himself to skip in, backpack slung over his scrawny shoulder. "Whatever, dude. Let's order pizza!"

"No." The older immediately replied, hand shooting to stop the grinning man, his wide glasses slipping down his nose at the sudden jolt Joel's blocking had created.

Ray simply stood silently for a moment, looking up curiously and tilting his head subconsciously in question.

Joel realised his mistake and softened his tone back into that of his well-rehearsed stranger, rambling pathetically. "Err, I mean- not tonight? I- I thought I could make you something. I've been practising for you. Y'know, cause I, er- I know it's not that great and I just wanted tonight to be special and- and- stuff…?"

"Okay, okay. Hush!" Ray's eyes crinkled in a smile as he laughed at the man, blaming the outburst on Joel's overwhelming social awkwardness. He pushed past his boyfriend into the apartment, shaking his head and pushing his glasses back up. "Stop looking so nervous, Joel, it's making me edgey. Besides, you don't need to worry, you're cooking isn't _that_ bad."

"Ye- yeah, sorry." Joel laughed himself confidently, his eyes quickly darting left and right outside before he shut the hallway out gently, locking his door with a soft click, re-bolting the latch.

"Where are my keys? I thought I'd left them on the countertop."

"Oh, yeah… Sorry. I cleared them away." Joel could sense the eyeroll Ray was currently giving him even without the view of his face, his over-towering frame following after Ray into his small, and equally well-kept, kitchen.

This loveable, awkward idiot act he had to put on was really starting to grate on Joel's nerves. He pushed through it nonetheless however, telling himself after tonight he wouldn't have to pick it up again for at least a couple months.

Ray jumped up onto Joel's countertop backwards, his dirty jeans smearing whatever germs he'd picked up in that disgusting bar he worked in all over the older's clean surfaces, dirt-covered sneakers banging Joel's cupboards as he swung his legs with a grin.

Joel let out a calming breath and resisted the overpowering urge to tell him to get the fuck down. He needed tonight to go smoothly, no unnecessary arguments.

"I can't believe you got me this job!" Ray launched them into conversation, gushing wildly with teeth visible. He dropped his rucksack to the floor, smile now directed at Joel. "No more late shifts at sleazy bars. I've been dreaming about this since I was a kid. I mean, _Roosterteeth._ This is the best thing that has ever happened to me-"

Joel ran a hand through Ray's hair as he past, feigning interest and bending down to rummage in a cupboard next to the younger's feet, Ray's words boring him like many other's had before. "How does a stirfry sound?"

Ray was interrupted mid sentence but didn't' mind too much, thinking for a moment and clicking his tongue. "Sounds good. _But_ , it better be the best thing I have ever tasted."

"Oh, it will be to die for." Joel grinned up at Ray innocently, shutting the door of his cupboard and straightening up.

He set a chopping board up on the counter, slipping his broad palms over Ray's waist, cold hands dipping up his shirt, sneaking a kiss.

Ray giggled a squeal into the brief kiss at the sudden chill on his sides, jumping up and going into Joel's living area. The taller male almost began wiping at the faded marks Ray had made, restraightening himself and instead washing his hands.

Ray switched one of Joel's xboxs, falling onto his sofa with a controller, sighing.

"Hey!" Joel complained, having a straight view to the living room, unable to help himself. "Shoes."

Ray peeked over the edge of the sofa, pretending to contemplate a response. "Nah."

" _Ray._ " Joel pouted, drying his spotless hands.

" _Joel._ " The younger mimicked, taking off his shoes and dropping them behind the sofa for Joel's comfort.

Joel rolled his eyes, bringing pre-washed vegetables from the fridge and placing them next to his chopping board, carefully pulling a knife from the kitchen rack as Ray begun to boot up a game.

He brought a pepper under the stainless steel, breathing levelled as he sliced into it with calculated precision.

"That was surprisingly good." Ray commented teasingly, pushing back his now empty plate with a smile.

The other leaned forward, offering Ray his own smile and blowing out the candle at the centre of his two-seater dining table. The blood-coloured wax was the only splash of colour against Joel's white table cloth, Joel stacking the two empty plates on top of one another, the coloured marks from their food staining the porcelain.

"What you wanna do now?" The younger spoke again, drinking the dregs of his water, little transparent specks littering the bottom of the glass.

Joel hummed in thought, pulling Ray's cup from his grasp and taking it, along with the dirty cutlery and plates, back into the open kitchen.

There was another beat of silence before the taller returned, wiping his hands on his jeans. "How about we... play a game?"

Ray laughed, leaning back in his chair, the back legs scratching against Joel's polished floor. "What is this? _Saw?_ "

Joel's eye twitched in annoyance as he continued, the stranger's voice slowly merging into his own as he laughed himself. "No. Better."

"Oh, really?" Raising an eyebrow, Ray smirked, chair continued to scratch mercilessly against wood before he let the front legs slam back down.

Joel almost winced at the contact, gritting his teeth and letting out another breath, extinguishing the frustration for a charming smile. " _Really_ , really."

"Okay then, Joel." The younger man's voice was light and playful, yawning and outstretching his arms towards the other with a whine. "Help me up…"

"What are you? Five?" Sighing, Joel pretended his reserve was slipping, standing over Ray with hands in his own back pockets.

" _Joel…_ " Ray pouted, giving the older the best puppy-eyes he could muster, continuing to hold his arms out.

Joel rolled his eyes and pulled Ray up out of his chair, taking him into an embrace and stepping backwards. He moved his hands so they rested on either side of Ray' waist, letting them drift into a comfortable silence.

"So do I have to pick the game or are you thinking it up?"

Resting his chin upon the smaller's head, Joel smiled to himself his chest tightening in excitement. "I have quite a few games for us to play, Ray."

Ray huffed a laugh, pulling back so he could wriggle his eyebrows suggestively at the other, He slipped an arm around Joel's shoulder, the other loose at his side. " Like what?"

"How about I just show you." Joel smiled fondly, bringing both hands to cup Ray's face.

The younger's eyes were open and vulnerable, trust lacing the knowing grin on his lips, teeth flashing.

Joel could feel his heartbeat hammering away in his throat; the bubbling under his skin going into a frenzy of need.

It was perfect, everything was ready, Ray's steady breath crawling over his face as he closed his eyes, mouth slightly ajar.

It was time.

Ray laughed lightly, opening his eyes and mistaking Joel's pause to be hesitation. "Kiss me, then, Donut."

Joel's demeanor changed, pushing the weaker back against the wall with a violent force.

"Joel! What the fuck? That hurt!" Ray scolded as pain shot up his back, looking up in confusion, trying to push the other away.

Joel ignored Ray's complaint and brought his hands up to the man's throat, squeezing tightly as the rush of what was about to take place whized through his veins.

Ray's expression crumbled into complete horror, fear and betrayal glimmering in his soft brown eyes as he tried, and failed, to catch a breath, a small hand trying to claw away Joel's grip as he tried to escape, choking out pleas.

"Oh, Ray." Joel practically purred, his once playful tone replaced with a chilling ring as he pressed harder, eyes cold and calculated, Ray's feet no longer touching the floor. "Hush, now. We are going to have so much fun toge-"

The switch blade pierced Joel's abdomen before he could say another word, a gasp of complete horror tearing from his lips as he released his grasp on Ray's throat.

Ray breathed heavily, steadying himself against the wall as his eyes leveled with Joel's, innocence gracing his features as he slowly turned the invading blade, not even flinching as blood splattered over his brightly coloured shirt.

Joel didn't even realise he was screaming out in pain until he was on his knees, Ray's actions setting his wooden floors ablaze with crimson, the liquid steadily soaking into the man's clothes.

"I'm afraid this game is over, Donut." Ray spoke softly, voice mechanic and scripted, the man tilting Joel's wide-eyed face upward, thumb caressing his cheek. "It was fun while it lasted, though."

He let the older fall backwards, bending over briefly to rip the blade from Joel's gut, wiping it on his jeans.

Joel laid in shock, his life continuing to spew out in pints of sickly red.

Ray remained emotionless, looming over the other with his blade raised, as if deciding what to do next.

The knife. That wasn't Joel's knife.

Where had Ray got it?

How did he not notice?

"Why?" Joel wheezed his last thought aloud, looking up helplessly at the Puerto Rican.

This provoked emotion in Ray's face, the boy suddenly dropping to his knees to grip Joel by his shirt, using all his strength to lift up the man's shoulders, uncaring for the stains seeping into the denim fabric covering his knees.

"How _dare_ you ask me 'why?'. You have no right to pine for my sympathy." Just like that, Ray's mechanic front crumbled in Joel's hands with that one simple word.

Joel let out a laugh which ended with a wheeze of pain, the man desperately clinging to any power he could find. "No sympathy… just curiosity…"

Ray let go of Joel's shirt, letting his body fall back to the floor with a painful thump, jumping back up to his feet.

" _Just curiosity?_ " He asked through gritted teeth, anger seething from his once calm demeanor as he pointed his crimson covered blade in the older's direction dangerously.

"Humour me." Joel met Ray's furious gaze, tilting his head through the pain and quirking a blood stained eyebrow.

Silence.

"1992." Ray's voice shook, but he refused to let Joel see his weakness. "You killed a man in a place he called home, you betrayed his trust, left him for dead."

Joel coughed gravelly, his lips curling up into a smile in sudden recognition. "I thought I recognized you- His son; his _hijo_ "

"I saw _everything._ "

"I can't apologize." Wheeze. "No One is safe from my game."

"I was just lying there on the sofa."

"I thought you, you were asleep."

"I wasn't. You just took my father's corpse and left me alone."

"You should be thankful I left- I gave you life."

"The only thing you gave me was silence and blood."

Joel opened his mouth to reply, a wrack of pain causing him to instead cry out, blood loss quickly catching up to him.

"There you are, curiosity filled." The younger spat before Joel could finish, eyes wet with anguish as his voice shook. "Anything else before I end this pathetic little game of yours?"

Ray tried to maintain his calm hostility as tears began to run, his ragged breaths edging on sobs at the unburied memories.

Joel huffed another laugh at what his dying manipulation had done, breathing fast and guttural as he spoke, eyelids heavy over dark smug orbs of cruelty. "The game doesn't end just because I do, Ray."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course it does." Ray snapped, rising to the bait.

"Nothing will change." Joel wheezed.

"Shut up."

"Your father will still be dead in the ground."

"SHUT UP!" Ray leapt forward and embedded the blade this time in the older's chest, puncturing Joel's lung.

Joel screamed out in pain, the sound gurgling out in his throat as blood rose, the man coughing desperately, blood staining his teeth.

"Your game had long since ended, old man." Ray spat, ripping the knife from Joel's mangled flesh with a sneer.

The dying man let out another gurgle of pain and forced himself to look at other, blood running from his mouth as he formed a smile. "You'll- play- my game-... Until- your- last breath-..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Ray shrieked, bringing down the knife down over and over again until Joel was nothing but a bloody, butchered corpse.

Silence crashed down around them as Ray realised what he had done.

He panted heavily, blood stuck to his face and arms, hair matted in red.

Silence and blood.

Ray wobbled back to his feet, a whisper of the boy he used to be rippling through the room like the final breath from his father's blood-stained lips, the flimsy tatters of his curtains fluttering in a sudden breeze.

It was all the same.

Joel was right: his father was still dead, nothing had changed, he was still playing a dead man's sick, twisted game.

The blade fell from Ray's slim hand, clattering to a still in a pool of Joel's blood.

This hadn't solved anything. The emptiness in Ray's chest had just expanded.

Ray collapsed, curling into himself next to Joel's lifeless body, the last remnant he had of his father.

He cried.


End file.
